Over the Years
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are enemies since their breakup during sophomore year. Everything changes including Gabriella's self confidence. Go through their adventures and the drama they're looking forward to.
1. Enemies For Now

**A/N: Let's get the characters straight.**

**Gabriella Montez- Senior. The richest kid in East High (Sharpay's second). One of the smartest kid in East High (still on the scholastic decathlon team). One of the hottest girls in East High. The most popular girl in East High. Cheerleading captain of East High. **

**Troy Bolton- Senior. The captain of the basketball team. Voted Hottest Guy in East High. The most popular guy in East High.**

**Problem? Well, they're both enemies. Hate each other to the bone.**

**Chad Danforth- Senior. Troy's best friend. Hates Gabriella and her best friend. The reason? Only because his best friend hates them.**

**Taylor McKessie- Senior. Gabriella's best friend. Hates Troy and his best friend. The reason? Same as Chad's. **

**Problem? Nothing really. Just hate each other for no apparent reason. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Enemies for Now**

Gabriella and Taylor enter Ms. Darbus's room for homeroom/announcements.

Chad coughed, "Sluts in Town". Troy laughed and they did their handshake.

Taylor heard and coughed, "Bastards of the universe." Gabriella giggled and they did their handshake.

Troy mumbled, "Biters."

"Say something Bolton? Or just too chicken to say it aloud," Gabriella snickered.

"I said biters. What are you going to do about it?" Troy's voice stood up.

"Whatever. You need to get a life anyways."

"You don't have one either. I know you can find one on Bitch."

"Miss Montez! Mr. Bolton! Watch your language or you'll both be sent to detention."

Gabriella raised her hand. "If I get detention, can I be put on another day? I don't want to be stuck in the same day as that guy over there."

"Well, you'll be the luckiest person to be stuck with this guy," Troy said pointing at his body.

"I'd say going to hell is better than being in detention with Bolton," Taylor snapped. Gabriella and she did their handshake again.

"Well, you can leave now and go to hell. We don't mind," Chad snapped back. Troy high-fived him.

"All four of you. Be quiet!" The rest of the class calmed down.

"Anyways, look at the bulletin for…" Ms. Darbus continued. Everybody ignored Ms. Darbus. Gabriella and the rest of the cheerleading squad were having their own conversation.

"I can't believe them. They get meaner every day," Taylor said.

"I don't know. They're pretty cute," a cheerleader, Sherry, said.

"Ayee, Gabriella, isn't Troy your ex-boyfriend?" another cheerleader, Melody, asked.

"Yeah, but I totally regret it," Gabriella said, looking back at Troy. _If things were still the same, we wouldn't be like this. Trying to make each other's lives difficult._

"They broke up because Troy was cheating on Gabi with Sharpay Evans. But after Sharpay broke up with Troy, Gabi and Shar became better friends. In fact, Shar is planning Gabi's super sweet eighteen."

"Gabi, your super sweet eighteen is going to be like MTV's Super Sweet Eighteen. You're so lucky you're rich," said another cheerleader, Valerie.

"Well, sometimes money can't buy everything. And sometimes, you don't know if people like you for you or your money. It's bullshit sometimes," Gabriella said.

The bell rings and the girls said their goodbyes. On the way out, Gabriella felt someone slap her ass. She turned around, going to slap that person until that person grabbed her wrist.

"What are you going to do to me, Montez? Slap me?" Troy said.

"What do you think? I'm a girl. Girls slap guys in order to protect themselves." Gabriella snapped.

"C'mon. You know you want to go back to sophomore year and do those things again." Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him.

Gabriella pulled back and got his hands to loosen so she could pull her wrist out. "No, I don't. I regret every minute, every time, everyday!" Gabriella freed her wrist and ran down the hall, tears in her eyes. It was the first time Troy brought up sophomore year in front of her face.

Troy looked at her running. He didn't see the tears running down her face, so he snickered and left the room going the opposite way of the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this new story. I know you might of read it somewhere else; I did. But I'm gonna change it a little bit. Add more drama too. so please R&R**


	2. You Owe Me Big Time

**Chapter 2: You owe me big time**

Gabriella was running to the restroom. Taylor saw her and asked her what's wrong, but Gabriella didn't answer. She went straight to the restroom and Taylor ran after her.

"Gabi? Hon? What's wrong?" Taylor found Gabriella on the floor, her knees over her chest. "What happened? Last time I saw you, you were talking to… What did Troy do this time?"

"He.. he.." Gabriella said, trying to talk in between sobs.

"What did he do? I know he keeps slapping your butt, but what else did he do?"

"He brought up.. up sophomore year."

"What?!"

"He said he wanted to go back into sophomore year and relive those moments. It's the first time he brought it up in front of me." Gabriella let out a loud moan.

"That dick!" Taylor got up, but Gabriella grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go to him. It's just gonna make it worse."

"I'm going to go knock that brain of his and give him some common sense."

"Taylor, don't!!" Taylor already left before Gabriella could catch up to her.

Taylor walks up to Troy and Chad at Chad's locker. She slaps Troy in the face. Troy didn't know she was going to do that, so he didn't have time to grab her wrist. "You son of a bitch!!" She was about to slap him again when Chad pulled her back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Troy yelled at her.

"My problem? You mean yours!" Taylor snapped back, mainly yelling back at him.

"Okay, fine. What's MY problem?"

"You think it's time to joke?! Gabriella's in the girls' restroom crying her guts out because of you!"

Troy calmed down. "Why?" Troy said confused.

"Because you had to bring up sophomore year and spit it at her face."

"All I did is say let's go back to sophomore year and relive those moments. I didn't know it was bad moments for her."

"It wasn't. It was the best of her life. She only hated it because you were the one who had to cheat on her."

"I told her, I didn't cheat on her."

"Uh huh, yeah. Gabriella finding you making out with Sharpay in a dark room with only boxers on you and a bra and underwear on Sharpay isn't called cheating. What do you call that, Mr. Bolton?"

"Drunk."

"It was nine o'clock in the morning, damnit!" Taylor was about to slap him, but Chad pulled her back. "You better be glad you aren't in hell right now. I could of sent you there in a minute. You broke my best friend's heart and you act all innocent about it. You talk nothing but bullshit." Taylor left before Troy could say something.

Chad looked at him. "Dude, you seriously done trouble this time."

"I didn't mean it," Troy said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you should go apologize to Gabriella."

"Why?"

"Dude, you brought up some harsh things. You can't be drunk in the morning with a Barbie in bed."

"I didn't. I woke up at 6 in the morning and drank some beer. Then Sharpay came to pick up her math textbook in my room. Then it just happened. We were found making out, but I don't remember us being half naked."

"You were. Gabriella caught you. It's your loss this time." Chad shook his head and walked off.

Troy sat on the floor and put his hands through his hair. _I messed up big time. _Troy took a big breath and let it out. He walked to his English class, another class that he had with Gabriella. Only this time, it was only him and Gabriella, without Chad and Taylor.

Troy found Gabriella in her regular seat, doodling in her notebook. He walks over to her, feeling nervous for the first time ever he and Gabriella broke up.

"Hi."

Gabriella turns to her side, facing Troy. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"Save it. Nobody wants your pity."

"Fine. You can't say I tried."

"Whatever." Troy walked away. Gabriella knew this Troy wasn't the Troy she fell in love with in sophomore year. _The old Troy would try to keep apologizing, even when I tell him not to. _She shed a silent tear, but rubbed it away. At the corner of his eye, Troy noticed.

"Seriously, Gabriella. I'm really sorry," Troy said, turning around from his seat.

"What did I just say? Nobody wants your pity."

"If you don't forgive me, I'll keep apologizing."

Gabriella smiled in her thoughts. "Fine, I'll forgive you, just stop bringing up the past."

"Okay." The bell rings and class starts.

"… Now we will start on our lab. Remember, if you don't follow the rules, you'll be kicked off the lab and walk straight to detention." A student raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Sanchez?"

"Can we pick our own partner this time?"

"No, you know the rules in here. I pick them for you, so everyone has a chance to work with everyone in this class. So let's see. First group: Melody, Daniel, Cory, and Carly. Second group: Troy, Sarah, Desmond, and Gabriella…" Gabriella raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Montez?"

"Can I be in another group?"

"No." Gabriella slumps into her seat.

"Guess you're stuck with me, Montez." Troy winked at her.

"I've never been so happy in my life," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Oh you will be."

"Now get it into your groups," their science teacher said.

"Okay, so I think we're supposed to mix the blue liquid with the boron," Gabriella said. Desmond carefully poured the blue liquid into the cup of boron and everything bubbles.

"And that's what happens with mixtures," Gabriella pointed out. Troy sat next to Gabriella. He was writing the answer to the question on the lab worksheet when he felt something touching his bare skin on his leg. He looks and sees Sarah's foot in her high heels touching him, moving her high heel up and down. He knew she was flirting with him. He pulled his leg on the other side, accidentally kicking Gabriella in the leg lightly.

"Ow! Bolton!" Gabriella yelled, loud enough for the whole group to hear, but not for the teacher and the other groups to hear.

"Sorry." Troy put on a pretend sorry face.

"Fine. Whatever." Gabriella continued to mix liquids.

Troy turned to Sarah. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sarah replied.

"Well, it looks like you're trying to get my attention."

"You're right, sexy." Sarah said seducely.

Troy leaned in Gabriella's ear. "Sarah's trying to flirt with me. One favor; help."

"Why would I help you?" Gabriella whispered back.

"Because I'm a guy in desperate need."

"Ugh fine." Gabriella fakely smiled and stood up. She leaned over to get a cup, but then she pretends to fall over and fall in Troy's lap.

"Oops. Sorry. I accidentally fell in your lap. Although your lap feels really good." Gabriella rubs her butt on Troy's lap. Both Troy and Sarah were shocked. Gabriella turned to Sarah. "Got a problem, Sarah?"

"No, not really." Sarah was still in shock.

"Good." She turned to Troy and leaned in his ear. "You owe me big time." She got up and sat back at her seat and continues to write her answer on her lab worksheet.

Troy turned in his worksheet along with his teammates. He was surprised Gabriella would actually think of that kind of plan to get Sarah to get off his back. _Although her ass is warm. Oh my god! Dude, I'm getting horny! _Troy hits his head to get it out of his mind. Everybody was looking at him like he was crazy.

The end of the period bell rings and everyone leaves. Gabriella stays behind for Troy to come out.

"Thanks," Troy said when he comes out.

"You owe me. I didn't even want to sit on you."

"I know. Just tell me when."

"But I did say something that was true," Gabriella leaned in his face, "Your lap does feel really good."

"You're welcome to sit on my lap anytime," Troy kisses Gabriella on the cheek. Gabriella pulled back disgustedly and wipes her face. She leaves to her locker. What Troy doesn't see is that Gabriella is blushing behind his back. What Gabriella doesn't see is that Troy was falling for Gabriella again.

* * *

**A/N: I really had fun writing this story. I love these kind of dramas; it gives the story more interest. Love it. **


	3. Gabriella's Pretend Boyfriend

**Chapter 3: Gabriella's Pretend Boyfriend**

Gabriella opened her locker and put some of her books. She looked herself in her locker mirror and then closed it, finding Chad next to her.

"Hey Chad."

"Hi Gabi. What's with you and Troy?"

"Nothing…?"

"Really, cause where everyone is talking, you made a move on Troy."

"He just needed help getting away from a girl."

"And you helped him why?"

"I have no clue. Why are you so interested?"

"Because you, the girl who hated him ever since sophomore year, helped Troy, the guy you hated ever since sophomore year, which is weird because I thought you two were enemies."

"You ask too much questions Danforth. Mind your own business." Gabriella walked away before he could say anything else.

* * *

Troy was walking past a couple of people when he heard two girls talking about what happened in science. 

"So she just purposely fell on him and rubbed her ass on him? That's so slutty."

"I know. I bet he was trying to make me jealous. She's a bitch."

"If anyone knows you hate her, your reputation is ruined."

"As long as I get Troy, I won't have to worry about my reputation." Sarah and her friend laughed.

Troy passed by, but suddenly walked back to face the two girls.

"Hi Serena. Hey Sarah."

Sarah replied before Serena said hi back. "Hi Troy." She giggled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was about to ask you out."

Sarah's eyes shined. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

Troy leaned in to her face. "Cause I don't like shit talkers." Troy left them, leaving Sarah hurt like she was about to cry.

* * *

During basketball practice, Troy was working on his free throws when he felt a basketball hit his back. 

"Ow! Watch it!" He shouted at Chad. Chad went up to him while they were practicing passing.

"Heard the Bolton-Montez incident during science," Chad said.

"So?"

"Why'd you ask _her_ to help you get rid of Sarah?"

"Cause. I had no one else to rely on. Desmond was too busy mixing liquids and Sarah was too busy trying to get my attention. Gabriella was the only one I had left."

"You make it sound like she's your lifesaver."

"Well, I do owe her a big favor."

"Did she say what kind of favor?"

"Nope, not yet. She's still thinking about it. But she did say that my lap was warm and after science when we met after, she said that what she said was true."

"Dude, she's messing with you. Don't fall for it."

"I already did." Troy left to the locker room when Chad was still standing there holding a basketball, eyes wide open.

* * *

Gabriella was going to walk to Taylor's car after going to the bathroom when she sees Troy waiting at her locker. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"For what?"

"I wanted to ask what was the big favor I had to owe you."

"I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it." Gabriella walked away when Troy pulled her back against the lockers. Troy leaned in and Gabriella didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes. Troy stopped, millimeters away from Gabriella's lips. Then he just gave her a kiss on the cheek. Troy pulled back, laughing his ass off. Gabriella got off the lockers.

"You think this is funny?"

"Hell yeah, you should of seen your face."

"If you think that was funny, then you should find this funny." Gabriella pushed Troy against the lockers and walked away.

"Watch, Montez. You're gonna be mine sooner or later."

Gabriella raised her hand and waved without looking back. "You wish, Bolton, keep dreaming." She kept walking until she got to Taylor's car.

"What took you so long?"

"Bolton was trying to seduce me."

"And you fell for it?"

"How could I not? He is my ex-boyfriend."

"Well, let's just go." Gabriella and Taylor started chatting about Troy's stupid attitude when Gabriella's cell ringed.

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabriella." It was the soccer captain, Christian.

"Hey Christian," she replied annoyed. Christian keeps asking her out, but she just thought of him as a friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tomorrow?"

"Christian, I told you, I'm not interested. I just think you're a really good friend."

"But can't you just give me a chance?"

"No, you're just a friend to me. That's all. Bye." She hunged up quickly.

"Christian asked you out again?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, it's getting really annoying. I just wish that he could just get off my back."

"Well, then get a guy to pretend to be your boyfriend and then when he moves on, dump that guy."

"But that's called using. It's mean."

"Well, do you want Christian to keep bothering you until you graduate?"

"It is coming up. Graduation."

"Exactly, so you won't have to use this guy for long."

"Fine, but who should it be?"

"A guy who is confident, can scare Christian off, his reputation is high enough to stand your qualities and he's in one of the sports team." Gabriella thinks and the person that first pops in her head is…

"I'm gonna call Troy."

"What? Him? Didn't he just try to seduce you at school just a few minutes ago?"

"Well, he's confident, gets whatever he wants so that includes scaring Christian off, his reputation is high enough to be my boyfriend since he's the most popular guy in school, and he's captain of the basketball team."

"Wow, that fits all qualities."

"Yes, so I pick him."

"Fine, but just don't fall in love with him like in sophomore year."

"Yeah, I know." Gabriella picks up her Sidekick and texts Troy.

_Hey Troy. Just found out a huge favor for you to do._

She sends it. Ten seconds later, her Sidekick rings.

_What is it? It better be appropriate or I'm not doing it._

She types a reply.

_I want you to be my boyfriend._

She sends it. Ten seconds later, her Sidekick rings.

_Seriously? I'm flattered. I didn't know it was going to be this fast._

She groaned and types a reply.

_No, a pretend boyfriend. Christian's stalking me, trying to ask me out. I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend so he can back off._

She sends it. She counted ten seconds but her Sidekick doesn't ring. Then it rings an extra ten seconds later.

_Well, why can't you just tell him to leave you alone? I don't like being used. Especially my ex-girlfriend._

She types a reply.

_I can't. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He already asked me out so many times. And you said you would do me a huge favor. It's so easy btw._

She sends it. Twenty seconds later, her Sidekick rings.

_Fine. But do I have to kiss you on the lips in public?  
_

She squealed. Taylor looks at her like she's crazy. Gabriella returned to normal. She types a reply.

_You don't have to. I don't mind if you do. Just don't try to seduce me and trick me._

She send it. Ten seconds later, her Sidekick rings.

_Sure, I can handle that. As long as you're mine. :P_

She rolled her eyes. She types one last message.

_So we're gonna start tomorrow. _

She sends it. Ten seconds later, her Sidekick rings.

_Sure, babe. _

Gabriella blushes. "He said yes?" Taylor asked.

"Yes! I better pick a cute outfit tomorrow." They both entered Taylor's house, discussing the procedure that Troy and she are going to do tomorrow so they can act like a couple.

"By the way, how's your sweet eighteen planning going?"

"Sharpay's planning it, but she has to ask me what I want exactly. Tomorrow, we're going to go shopping for my birthday dresses. Maybe Troy and Chad can come."

"You want to invite Chad too? Troy is already enough."

"Well, Troy for me. Chad for you. And maybe Zeke for Sharpay and Jason for Kelsi."

"Gabriella!"

"What, you all will be lonely. Besides, they can carry our bags."

"Good point. Fine." Gabriella smiled and started planning what kind of dresses she wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I need more reviews on this, so tell people about this story. **


	4. Using Troy is Selfish

**Chapter 4: Using Troy is Selfish**

Gabriella walked through the front doors of East High. She goes to her locker and takes her binder and English book out. Once she shuts it, she sees Troy Bolton.

"You scared me. What are you doing here so early?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm here to see my _pretend_ girlfriend. Care to explain?" Troy said.

"Well, Christian is the captain of the soccer team and you are the basketball captain so I thought you could qualify to be my boyfriend."

"Well, I really don't like being used."

"You used me to get Sarah off your back."

"You offered."

"You asked me to."

"You accepted."

"Fine! If you don't want to be my boyfriend, fine!" Gabriella walked away, but got pulled by the wrist. Gabriella crashed into Troy's chest, but they didn't fall. They were so closed, they could have immediately started making out, but they didn't.

"So I guess you're mine huh?" Troy said, leaning in.

"I guess," Gabriella said, leaning in too. But when their lips were about to meet, an interruption erupted.

"Hi Gabriella!" Taylor yelled from across the hallway. Gabriella and Troy pulled back away from each other. Troy was scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella looked at Troy. She turned away, immediately caught blushing.

"So how's you and your pretend boyfriend doing?" Taylor asked.

"She knows?!" Troy questioned.

"She's the one who thought of the idea," Gabriella said to Troy. She turned to Taylor, "We're doing okay, I think."

"Well, good luck with him. If you need help kicking his butt, call me." Taylor walked away.

"So where were we?" Troy said, pulling Gabriella's waist towards his chest.

"Um Troy, we have homeroom. How about we go there first and then decide what we'll do," Gabriella said.

"Fine," Troy said. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and interlined (whatever that word is called when you hold hands) with it. Gabriella blushed, just for Troy to notice. They walked through the hallways filling with students whispering to their friends about the new couple.

"Are they ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend?" "I thought they hated each other." "Wait till Christian Rameros finds out."

"People are staring at us," Gabriella said.

"Well, they should. Because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," Troy said, kissing the back of her hand. Gabriella blushed and all the girls were glaring at her with jealousy, now finding out that the hottest guy is taken. They got to homeroom, just in time before the bell rings. They rushed to their seats.

"Well, it seems today we have a new couple. But oddly, I thought you guys hate each other," Ms. Darbus said.

"We straighten out our differences," Gabriella said, looking at Troy and smiled. He smiled back. He missed that smile ever since sophomore year.

"Okay, now get on with announcements, on the bulletin board…" Ms. Darbus started reading the announcements paper that was passed out to every teacher for homeroom.

"Oh em gee, I didn't know you were going out with Troy Bolton. I thought you hated him." Sherry said.

"Between us and I mean only us, Troy's just pretending to be my boyfriend so Christian would stop stalking me," Gabriella revealed.

"But it's mean to use people. Why don't you tell Christian to back off?" Melody said.

"Cuz he won't. He kept asking me out for the past month and it's getting annoying."

"All the girls want Troy and you get him, but the fact that you're using him is selfish," Melody said.

"He said yes. He could of denied it," Gabriella said.

"Point," Taylor said.

"If the whole school found out you are using Troy Bolton, your reputation will boom down," Melody said. The bell rings after she said that.

"Just don't tell anyone. Nobody's supposed to know. This is gonna end until graduation, so don't worry," Gabriella said. All of them said fine, but one of them didn't mean it. They all walked away to their next class. They all see Troy waiting outside for Gabriella as Gabriella held his hand and walked to her next class.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliffhanger. Vote and tell me who is going to blab it to the whole school in your reviews. I already decided, so you'll just have to guess. And also this person is going to try to break Troy and Gabriella up for herself so she could have Troy before she blabs it to the whole school. I'm so excited to write the next chapter, but I'm gonna work on another new story. Check it out when you see it!**


	5. I Can't Believe I Still Love You

**Chapter 5: I Can't Believe I Still Love You**

Troy stayed after practice thinking about his relationship with Gabriella. He keeps shooting from three pointers when Christian walks in.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Christian."

"I hear you're with Gabriella."

"Yeah."

"You're lucky."

"Why?"

"I want Gabriella."

"She told me you tried to ask her out yesterday."

"Yeah. She keeps rejecting my invites."

"Well, maybe she only likes you as a friend."

"But I like her more than a friend." Christians looks at Troy. "How'd you get her?"

"Well, it is my second time getting her, so I guess we just had that connection again." Troy lied. He didn't want to tell him that he was only being used because of him.

"That's why you're lucky. You get every girl you want."

"Not every one of them." Troy said, thinking about Gabriella.

"And you're the most popular guy in school."

"You're the captain of the soccer captain. That makes you a little popular at least."

"Yeah, but every girl wants you."

"Some girls like you."

"Yeah, if you count nerds. Not cheerleaders."

"Well, go find someone that actually likes you. Then you don't have to worry about her liking you."

"But Gabriella's beautiful. Even though she's the cheerleading captain, she's really nice. When she rejects my dates, she doesn't say 'No I don't want to go with you'. She actually says 'I'm sorry, but I really like you as a friend'. I just wish that I was in your place and actually just go on one date with her. And she's smart. Her hair is so luscious, just when she moves around, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to the locker room, so I'll catch you later."

"Okay, bye." Christian gets up and walks away. Troy thinks about what Christian says. _He must really like her. Maybe I'll tell him that I'm only pretending to go out with Gabriella. No. You can't. If you do, then Gabriella will be mad. But you're used to her getting mad at you. But remember, you like her again. Oh snap out of it, she doesn't like you. She only likes you because you're doing her a favor. And I owe her. But it's really sad how Christian really likes her and I stole his dream woman. _He promised to meet up with Gabriella. He quickly takes a shower and puts on his Axe. He changes into his clothes and walks out with his gym bag over his shoulder.

He sees Gabriella putting her Scholastic Decathlon binder into her locker. He walks up to her and kissed her neck. Gabriella blushes and turns around and kisses him on the lips.

"And I thought I was your pretend boyfriend," Troy said.

"Well, you kissed my neck so I thought I could give you a kiss. No biggie," Gabriella smiles.

"So if I kiss you on the forehead, do I get a kiss on the nose?" Troy kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay stop it. No one's watching. So cut the act."

"Oh yeah. Christian came by after practice."

"What he say?"

"He says I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you."

"No really, what he say?"

"I'm serious. He said that."

"Let me guess then. He said he wishes I was his and that I'm the most beautiful girl in school."

"Yeah, basically like that."

"Please. You really think I would believe that?"

"Yeah. If I lied, then let me be hit by a car."

"Fine." Troy walks in the middle of the street and hold out his arms. Gabriella laughs. At the corner of her eye, Gabriella sees a fast speeding car going down the street. She looks at Troy and runs towards him. When the speedy car goes by them, Gabriella is lying on Troy, whose lying on his back.

"Woah. You were seriously lying?"

"Well, did I get hit?"

"You would of if I wasn't here."

"Then thank you, my lifesaver." Gabriella was still on Troy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Can you get off me?" Gabriella gets off, dusting herself.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He takes her hand and holds it while going down the street. He keeps holding it when they're on the sidewalk. They kept walking in silence going to Gabriella's house.

"Have you ever thought of us being together?"

"Sometimes."

"Why did you cheat on me anyways?"

"I don't want to bring it up."

"But I want to know." Gabriella stopped, still holding Troy's hand.

"C'mon Gabi. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did you really like Sharpay?"

"What?"

"Did you love Sharpay? Like I loved you?"

"Gabriella…"

"I WANT TO FUCKING KNOW!" Tears were pouring down on her face.

"I didn't love her. I didn't love her like I loved you."

"But you still loved her right?"

"No, I didn't love her at all. It was just one make out. I was drunk. It just happened."

"How were you drunk at nine o'clock in the morning?"

"I had a headache and I thought I was drinking water."

"Then why did you go out with Sharpay after?"

"I was using her to make you jealous."

"You used one of my best friends?"

"I didn't want to, but I wanted to show you that I still loved you."

"By using my best friend?! And kissing her in front of my face?!"

"Gabi, please…"

"I don't know why. I don't know why I still love you. After all the shit I've been through all these years. Why I still fucking love you!" Gabriella ran down the sidewalk and into her house. Once she closed her door, she just collapsed down and busted more tears out of her eyes.

Troy just stood there. He couldn't believe she said that. He couldn't believe that she still loved him. After what he done to her, she still loved her. If only he told her he still loves her too. He walks back to his house and lie down on his bed, thinking about what she said to him today. Then his memory went back to the day she found Sharpay and him in his room.

_Flashback_

_Troy woke up with a huge headache. He couldn't see anything so he grabbed the closest thing that was on the kitchen table. He took a big sip and felt a little sting in his stomach. Then the doorbell rang and he went to get it. He opened the door to find the one and only Sharpay. _

"_Hi Troy."_

"_Hi Sharpay."_

"_I came here to get my math textbook that's in your room. Can I go get it?"_

"_Sure, go ahead." He opened the door wider so she could come in. She ducked and walked under Troy's arm. He was still in nothing but his boxers so Sharpay giggled a little. _

_He followed her up to his room. He searched the whole place through piles of clothes and piles of books on his desk. She pulled out a big book from under one of his piles of books._

"_Found it. Thanks Troy." _

"_Mmm Hmm…" Troy rubbed his eyes again._

"_Are you drunk?"_

"_I don't know. But you look pretty damn sexy from there."_

"_In that case, let's have a little fun." Sharpay pushed herself onto Troy and crashed her lips into his. Troy was shock but he was too drunk to care. He lays her down on his bed and slowly takes off her shirt and skirt. She gladly helps him and gives him kisses. Troy moves down to her neck, which caused her to moan. He moves back to her mouth and passionately kisses her when he hears a voice._

"_I can't believe you Troy Bolton!" He turns to see a crying Gabriella._

"_Fuck! Gabi!" He gets up, but she ran downstairs and out of his house. He puts on a shirt and jeans. He ran down to the sidewalk to see Gabriella if she was still there. Then he went back into the house to wear his sneakers and runs down to Gabriella's house. He climbs up the balcony and sees her bawling her eyes out. He watches her as she picks up the picture of him and her at the Twinkle Town musical singing "Breaking Free" and throwing it on the floor, the glass broken and Troy's heart breaking. She turns around to see Troy in her balcony. She got up and locked the doors and closed the curtains. His heart breaks with every move she makes. He hears her silently cry. He had no choice but to leave. _

_He climbed down the tree and walked back to his house. He got into his room and laid there. He saw no Sharpay so he assumed she left. He thought of all the harsh things he's done to her slowly crying with several tears coming out of his eyes. _

_End Flashback_

Troy hits his head several times, telling him that he regretted everything he's done these two years. He lost the love of his life. He couldn't help but cry to the words she said to him today. She was always placed number one in his heart. Above his parents and even above Chad. He never forgotten the way she looked when he turned around from Sharpay. She looked so painful and hurt. He started regretting everything. He wished that everything would go back to sophomore year, changing his mistake and never drinking that beer. He wished he just let Sharpay leave after she got her math book. He wished he didn't say anything to Sharpay after she found her textbook. He wished he never hurted Gabriella. He wished he didn't pretend to be her boyfriend. He wished he wasn't a bastard and kept fighting with Gabriella. He wished that he could look at her smile that warms his heart. He wished that he could hold her in his arms so she could feel protected and safe. He wished that he could kiss her lips again. Those soft and tender lips. He wished he could smell the fragrance of her neck and the shampoo smell of her hair. He wished that he didn't do anything to hurt her. What he wished the most was he wished that he told her how much he still loved her. How much he misses those hugs of hers and those lips of hers. He would trade his life for one of those kisses again.

Then he remembers the day she broke up with him in front of everyone.

_Flashback_

_Troy was putting his lunch in his locker and taking out his homework from last night. He needed to talk to Gabriella about what happened on Saturday. It was all just a misunderstanding. He walked over to Gabriella's locker, watching her getting out her History book and studying her English notes. _

"_Hi Gabriella."_

"_Don't talk to me."_

"_I can explain." Gabriella raised her hand._

"_Save it. I don't need your excuses. I know what I saw and there's no explaining."_

"_But…"_

"_Troy, shut up. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We're over and that's it. Period." She shuts her locker and walks to her homeroom. She had that class with Troy, but she wouldn't talk to her even if he begged. _

_She sits at her desk, re-reading her English notes. At the corner of her eye, she sees Troy walk in and sits in front of Chad. _

"_Hey, what happened buddy?" Chad asked._

"_Gabi broke up with me." _

"_Why?"_

"_She caught me making out with Sharpay on Saturday."_

"_Wow. Harsh. Your fault. Can't help. Sorry." The bell rings and Ms. Darbus reads the announcements._

"_We're going to have a spring musical and Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez will be our leads. Yes Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus said. Troy turns around to see what she says. _

"_I'm dropping out of the musical. I'm gonna be busy with my homework and helping my mom on an extra project. I've discussed it with Sharpay and she said she would take the lead," Gabriella said. _

"_No I didn't," Sharpay said. Gabriella glared at her, reminding what she did on Saturday. "I mean, oh yeah! I forgot. Stupid me."_

"_Fine, as long as we still get our most popular students for the musical," Ms. Darbus said. The bell rings and everyone leaves the room._

_Troy grabs Gabriella's wrist. "Please, let me explain." _

"_I don't want your fucking excuse." She pulled away and walked out of the classroom. Troy was surprised. Gabriella has never cussed in her life and she starts on the day they break up. Troy's life had just started turning gray._

_End Flashback_

Troy stopped with the flashbacks and turned off his light. He didn't bother brushing his teeth or even changing his clothes. He just fell right asleep and dreams about Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. In my opinion, that was way deep. I gotta say I'm proud of this chapter. Haha. So please R&R and tell me what you think. Also, read my new story, "Break Through the Crowd". Thanks.**


	6. Just Get The Facts Straight

**Chapter 6: Just Get The Facts Straight**

Gabriella got up at 6:30 in the morning because she couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday. She got up and took a shower, trying to pour all her problems away. She got out and put on an Abercrombie red cami and then put on an Aeropostale white polo shirt over it. She put on an American Eagle jean capris. She puts on her Forever 21 sunglasses on her head. She puts her brown curly hair down over her shoulders. She put on her T necklace that Troy gave to her at sophomore year.

She walked to her desk to find all her homework in her Abercrombie bag and took her pink Sidekick off her night stand. She walked downstairs to make breakfast. She made herself eggs and bacon. She slowly eats and when she's finished, she looks at the clock. 7:15. She closed the door behind her and walked into her Lexus convertible and drove off to East High. She opens her door and walks toward the school doors. She sees students already there and said hi to some. They said hi back. She walked over to her locker and opens it to find a red rose and a note. She smelled the rose and reads the note.

_Gabi,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in our secret spot at lunch. _

_Troy_

She smiled and closed her locker, taking out the rose and smelling it all over again. Taylor walked up to her with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smelling Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella answered.

"It looks like a rose."

"Yeah."

"From Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Someone's been strucked by Cupid."

"No." Gabriella came back into reality. "He sent it to me so he could say sorry."

"Well do you forgive him?"

"It depends. He's gonna say it during lunch at our secret spot."

"Okay. I guess I'm not seeing you at lunch."

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's go to homeroom. Troy's there," Gabriella said. She squealed when she said Troy's there. They walked into their homeroom, taking their usual seats.

"Whores," Chad coughed. Troy didn't say anything. He just smiled at Gabriella and saw she was holding his rose. She smiled back while Taylor coughed, "Asswipe."

"So how's you and Troy?" Sherry said.

"I don't know," Gabriella said, still looking at Troy.

"Are you actually looking at him?" Melody said, looking at the direction Gabriella's looking, which was Troy's direction.

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped back into reality. She turned away Troy's direction, who chuckled a little.

"Are you actually falling for him?" Melody asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Cause when you like a guy, you usually stare at them. Unless he's your _pretend _boyfriend, which Troy is."

"Well, I was acting like I actually like him. Doesn't mean it's real."

"Yeah right." Taylor and Sherry nodded in agreement. The bell rings and Ms. Darbus read the announcements. But as usual, nobody cares and kept talking.

* * *

"Dude, what she say to you yesterday when she started crying?" Chad asked.

"She said she still loved me. It was horrible when I told her about Sharpay."

"And you still love her huh?"

"What, why?"

"Because you usually say something mean to her when I say something mean to them."

"Gabriella didn't say anything back either. It was only Taylor."

"Well, you shouldn't be like Gabriella."

"Unless…"

"Unless, you like her too. I mean c'mon this pretend relationship of yours with her is just fake. It's not like it's a plan to get yourselves back together."

"So are you telling to pretend break up with her and then tell her my real feelings?"

"Yes. Since she likes you and you like her back, then get this pretend relationship out of the way and then ask her out for real."

"Fine, I'll do that."

"Good." The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Troy walked to his next class with Chad, but he turned around to see Gabriella still holding his rose. He smiled then turned his face in front.

* * *

When lunch came, Troy went to his secret spot. When he got there, he saw Gabriella sitting at the bench. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… I want to ask if…" Troy said.

"Ask if what?"

"I want to break up this pretend relationship."

"Why?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I don't think it's right. For the both of us and Christian."

"Okay. So what I said to you yesterday was just some piece of shit I said for no reason?"

"No it wasn't."

"I get it. Just stay away for me." Gabriella runs down the stairs.

"Gabriella, I'm not done," Troy yelled from the top.

"I don't want to hear the rest." Gabriella opened the doors and left. A few seconds later, he goes out the doors and into the cafeteria. He walked to his lunch table to find Chad there.

"You didn't tell her," Chad said.

"I couldn't. She wouldn't listen. All she heard from me is that I want to break this pretend relationship."

"Just get the facts straight."

"She won't listen, god damnit."

"I'll tell her." Chad gets up, but Troy stops him.

"No. I don't want you to butt in. It's my problem." Troy gets up and walks out the cafeteria. He walks and bumps into Sharpay.

"Hi Troy. What's wrong?"

"Me and Gabriella."

"She's not over the fact about that day huh?"

"Yeah. And it's all my fault."

"It's also my fault. I knew you were drunk, so I took advantage of you."

"Yeah, also you." He punched a locker next to him with his fist, "I wish I never drank that beer."

"Everyone makes mistakes. I'll talk to Gabi kay?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem. Like you said, it's also my fault." Sharpay left him there with his head against the locker.

* * *

Gabriella is doing her English AP homework. She lays on her bed, highlighting her notes and writing stuff on her homework. She hears a knock on her balcony door. She gets up from her bed and walks to her balcony doors. She opens it and sees a red rose and a note on the ground. She picks up the rose and reads the note.

_Gabi, _

_I'm sorry. I didn't want to break up with you but I needed to tell you something else. Don't worry, it's good. Meet me at our secret spot again at lunch. And don't run away until I finish. You'll be smiling as big as the sun. _

_Troy_

Gabriella looks around outside to see if he's still there. She looks down and sees a looking up Troy.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrows.

"I was planning to tell you tomorrow, but since you had to open the door when I was about to be down, I'll tell you now." He climbs back up to her balcony. She walks back in her room and Troy follows her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Gabriella said, sitting on her bed.

"It's kind of hard." Troy was playing with his fingers, looking down.

"You're nervous about something."

"How you know?"

"You always play with your fingers when you're nervous."

"You know me more than I know me."

"Of course, I was your girlfriend before."

"Do you miss being that?"

"Being your girlfriend? Sometimes, to be honest. Every girl you were with, I wish it was me being your arms again. Everytime you kiss another girl when I'm around, I wish it was me you were kissing. And every smile you show to a girl, I wish it was me you were smiling about. But it doesn't matter anymore, cause you don't like me like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You said so yourself."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said you wanted to pretend break up with me."

"So we can leave the pretend relationship behind and have a real one."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying again?"

"I don't know what you think I'm saying. But when you told me you loved me yesterday, I went to my house and thought about the past. Then I realized I lost the best thing in my life. You were always placed number one in my heart. Above my parents, even above Chad." Gabriella giggled a little. "I started regretting every move I made after I made that mistake that day. I wished that I could hold you in my arms. I wished I could kiss those tender, soft lips you have. I didn't want a pretend relationship with you because I want a real one. Another true love one with you." Gabriella had tears in her eyes when he finished.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to do this." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's soft and tender lips. Gabriella put her arms around Troy's neck to deepen it. Gabriella leans back and Troy lays on her. Troy pulls away.

"You like that, now don't you Montez?" Troy chuckled and Gabriella pushes him off her.

"What?" Troy asked, still laughing a little.

"You stupid ass." Troy leans in and kisses her forehead, then each of her cheeks, then each of her earlobe, then her nose, and then her lips.

"Troy, can we not be in a relationship?"

"Why not?"

"I'm going through a lot right now, so a relationship isn't what I need right now."

"But you wanted a pretend relationship. And now that the pretend is over, you don't want a real one."

"I never really paid attention to the pretend one anyways. But now that I might go through a real one, it's going to be really hard to deal with."

"Fine. But I'm not going to stop flirting with you." Troy leaves numerous kisses on her neck. "I'm gonna go, but I'll be thinking of you." Troy kisses her lips once more and walks away toward her balcony, but Gabriella grabs his wrist.

"Can you stay here over the night?"

"I thought you didn't want a real relationship?"

"I don't. But I want you to stay here."

"And where do I sleep? On the floor?"

"Actually, I was thinking of the bathroom tub," Gabriella said sarcastically. Troy glared at her. "You sleep with me of course."

"On your bed?"

"It's big enough."

"If the school hears that I slept with you, what are they gonna think?"

"Just don't tell them. I'm tired. Are you staying or not?"

"Fine." Troy strips down to his boxers. Gabriella stares at his six-pack chest.

"You staring on my body?"

"No," Gabriella said, looking up at his face.

Troy laughed. "Don't worry, you get to sleep with this tonight."

_Yay!_ She thought in her mind. She goes into the bathroom and changes into a tank top and shorts. She comes out, seeing Troy already in bed asleep. She smiles and walks over to her bed and lies next to him. She feels Troy wrapping his arms around her. She faces Troy's chest and feels his six-pack.

"Are you touching me Montez?"

"Well, your arms are around me. So I'm guessing I have no choice."

"Besides that, my chest?"

"You guys drool over our perfect shape, so why can't we girls drool over you guys' chests?"

"Because that means guys who don't have a six pack wouldn't get a chance to have a girl stare at his chest."

"Oh whatever, Bolton. You know you're actually lucky to have the most popular girl to have you wrap your arms around her."

"And you're lucky you have the most popular guy have his arms wrapped around you."

"You're lucky that the most popular girl is kissing you." Gabriella pulls up and kisses him on the lips.

"And you're lucky that the most popular guy is crazy about you." He starts kissing her neck.

"You're lucky the most popular girl is letting you do this to her."

"I know I'm lucky to have her." Gabriella turns around on the other side, facing the wall. Troy wraps his arms around her waist with his arms under her shirt. She pulls herself closer to Troy, who agreed and pulled her body against her. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N (MUST READ): Sorry I couldn't put this up yesterday. I was too lazy to finish the story so I just logged on without finishing my stories. Sorry again. Btw, if you've noticed that Gabriella is supposed to have a super sweet eighteen and I think in my story, it was supposed to come up very soon. I'd just like to move that sweet eighteen event into my other story, "Break Through the Crowd" because I want to work on Gabriella and Troy's relationship, which includes one of the girls in homeroom to try to ruin their relationship. That'll be in a couple of chapters, maybe one or two. It depends on my mood and depends on how many reviews I get. "Break Through the Crowd" is kind of based on Super Sweet Sixteen: The Movie, so that's also why I'm moving the event to my other story. And it's changing back into a super sweet sixteen. So yeah, that's all the update. Keep reviewing!!!**


	7. Let's Play A Little Game

**Chapter 7: Let's Play A Little Game**

Gabriella yawns with the morning sun shining on her. She tries to get up but couldn't budge because of a pair of arms around her waist. She turns around and sees Troy sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiles at him, but frowns at the fact Troy was drooling on her pillow.

"Troy, wake up." Gabriella pushed Troy a little but he turns around, having his back face her, and hugging her pillow.

"Go away. Give me five more minutes." Gabriella pushes Troy again, only harder.

"Troy, get up, you asshole." Troy waves his hand, shooing Gabriella away.

"Go away Mom." Gabriella her eyebrows. _He thinks I'm his mom huh? _Gabriella leans in and kisses his neck several times. Troy smiled with his eyes closed.

"Stop it, mom. Stop kissing my… what the hell?" Troy opens his eyes to see Gabriella mischievously grinning. "BLAH!!!" Troy falls back on the floor and Gabriella laughs hysterically.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"What am I doing here? This is my room." Troy looked around the room, recognizing this is her room.

"How come you were kissing me like that? I actually thought it was my mom." Gabriella laughs really loud.

"Whose mom would kiss their son's neck like that?" Troy raised his shoulders. Suddenly, Gabriella's door opens.

"Gabriella, what happened here? I heard screaming," Ms. Montez yelled.

"Umm…" Ms. Montez then sees Troy on the ground.

"What is Troy doing here? I thought you guys broke up two years ago."

"We did, Mom. He's just a friend. He slept on the floor, so don't worry about us doing anything."

"Okay. Get up now or you'll be late for school."

"Kay mom."

"And nice to see you again, Troy."

"You too, Ms. Montez," Troy said, nodding his head once. Ms. Montez closed the door behind her.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I Thought my mom was going to freak."

"Yeah. I was too."

"Yeah…" Gabriella looks at her hands and start playing with them.

"What you said about us… you not ready for a relationship… you want to stay friends?"

"Yeah."

"I understand. I'm just gonna go." Troy puts his jacket and his pants back on and walk toward the door. Gabriella grabbed his wrist and made out with him right there. Troy looked shock, but he kissed back. Gabriella pulled back and hugged him.

"I want us to be friends with benefit. Only because I don't want a relationship right now. I need to focus on my work before graduating. Until then, I don't want a boyfriend, but I really like you." Troy smiled, understanding, and kissed her forehead.

"I understand you don't want a boyfriend right now. But isn't friends with benefit the same thing as boyfriend slash girlfriend?" Gabriella looks up at him.

"I don't know. I just don't want a boyfriend to keep track of and always care whether or not he'll call me everyday. I don't want to spend a lot of time worrying about him when I have homework to worry about."

"Then you don't have to. I won't always call you just to check on you. That's called overprotective. I expect you to do whatever you want and not stressing over it. You don't have to worry about whether or not I'll cheat on you. After what happened on our last break up, I haven't been drinking since. I care a lot about you, so you don't have to stress over yourself about everything."

"Thanks Troy. But let me take things slow and think about it."

"Alright. I'll see you at school." Troy walked out the door, leaving Gabriella thinking things through.

* * *

Troy thinks about what Gabriella said to him. _I just don't want a boyfriend to keep track of and always care whether or not he'll call me everyday. I don't want to spent a lot of time worrying about him when I have homework to worry about. _Troy closes his locker and walks to the boys locker room to change for PE. He had the class with Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi.

* * *

Gabriella walks into the girls' locker room and to her locker. She opens her locker and takes out her PE clothes and shoes. She takes off her shirt and puts on her white gym shirt. She takes off her pants and puts on her red gym shorts. When she was tying her white Puma sneakers, one of her cheer mates came over already in her PE clothes.

"Hi Tammy. How are you?"

"Hi Gabriella. I'm fine. Troy wanted me to give you this." Tammy hands her a piece of ripped binder paper. Gabriella took it and read the note.

_Let play a little game. Starting with PE. _

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Tammy." Tammy smiled and walked off. Gabriella walks out to her number. **A/N: At my PE class, we have numbers on the blacktop based on the order of our last names. **She sees Troy walking to his number, 4. Her number is 14. They sit one number away from each other with Chad sitting between them.

"Kids, Mr. Hogan will be late, so stay on your numbers until he gets back," Ms. Munroe said. She was the teacher for the other senior class for the period. When she leaves, all the girls stand on Gabriella's side and all the guys stand on Troy's side. Gabriella walks toward Troy's side with the girls following her. **(A/N: Think of those dramatic slow motion scenes of movies.) **They were exactly one feet away from each other.

"So what's your game?" Gabriella said, folding her arms around her chest.

"Volleyball. Boys vs. girls."

"Alright. Who's your good luck charm this time?" Every game including PE games and basketball games, Troy would always have a girl as his good luck charm. When Troy and Gabriella were dating, it would always be Gabriella rooting for him. After they broke up, he chose a different girl for every game.

Troy pulls Sharpay from Gabriella' side and put an arm around her. "She's my secret weapon for this game," he said with a serious tone. Sharpay looked really scared, afraid how Gabriella will react to this.

Gabriella is shock, but doesn't show this. She pulls Ryan from Troy's side and wraps her arm around his arm. "He's my personal supporter," she snapped back, but in a serious tone instead of a mean tone.

"Yeah, choose the twin of my good luck charm."

"At least mine didn't make out with a taken man." Troy looks at her, furious. Gabriella grins evilly.

"At least mine isn't gay." Gabriella looks at him with fury. Everybody looks at this, but noticing Gabriella's mad. Nobody messes with her when she's mad. "Got no comebacks huh Montez?"

A few seconds before Mr. Hogan comes in, Gabriella does something she'll never regret. She slaps him. She slaps him so hard at what he said. He better regret it.

"Ryan is not gay." Sharpay's eyes were wide open and everyone else either gasped or had their mouths open. Gabriella's eyes were flaming up. Just then Mr. Hogan comes into the gym.

"Alright. Everyone break it up. And get back on your numbers." Everybody walks back to their numbers except Troy and Gabriella. They were standing on Chad's number.

"Montez, Bolton! Get back to your numbers!" Mr. Hogan yelled. Gabriella and Troy walks back to their numbers.

* * *

Gabriella finished changing into her regular clothes. She walks out of the locker room to find Sharpay waiting for her.

"Hi Gabriella."

"Hey Sharpay."

"I didn't plan the thing in PE. I didn't know what Troy was going to do."

"It's alright. I know. Troy's an asscrack."

"Okay. Thank God."

"Is that all?"

"Oh and do you want to come to my pool party this weekend? It's just us the gang re-uniting since we haven't been hanging out together for a long time."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Great. See you then. You know what you need to bring." Sharpay walks off. Gabriella walks the other way. Before she could get into her locker, she was pulled into a dark classroom. She felt someone's lips on her neck, but she pushed them away.

"It's me." It was a voice no other than Troy Bolton.

"I know. You or another person, I'd still push them away."

"Why?"

"Because that was mean of what you said about Ryan." Gabriella's the type of person who's really nice to everyone, but can act bitchy at times.

"Well, you said something mean about Sharpay."

"What I said about Sharpay is real. What you said about Ryan was mean and flase."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one who got offended."

"Fine. I'll say it to Ryan later."

"Good. Are you going to Sharpay's pool party this weekend?"

"Yeah. How could I not? I get to see you in a bikini." Gabriella hit the back of his head. "Ow. Do I look like Chad?"

"No. But you act like him. No wonder he's your best friend."

"Whatever." There was a moment of silence. Troy broke it. "So did you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Being my girlfriend."

"After what happened today, I might have to reconsider it."

"Hurry, cause I want to ask Melody out."

"Why Melody?"

"She's been trying to flirt with me ever since we started pretend dating."

"Yeah. She knows about us pretend dating cause I talk about it with her, Sherry, and Taylor during homeroom."

"Oh. No wonder." There was another moment of silence. Gabriella broke it this time.

"Go out with her."

"Huh?"

"Go on a date with her. I mean it's just one date before you're my boyfriend again."

"So you mean we're getting back together?"

"I'm still thinking about it. The date just gives me more time to think." Troy lets out a sigh.

"Fine." Troy walks out of the room. He walks to his locker, seeing Chad.

"So did you get any actions from Gabs?"

"What the hell?"

"I saw you come out of that classroom. And then I saw Gabs come out."

"I was supposed to, but Gabi is still mad at me about what happened to Ryan."

"But she said something mean about Sharpay."

"what she said was true. What I said was spread of rumors."

"Oh." Troy closes his locker.

"I'm gonna go. I gotta find Ryan to apologize and Melody to ask her on a date."

"What about Gabs?"

"I asked her. She's fine with it."

"Man, she's like your mother."

"Sort of. You know how she is."

"Yeah."

"Well, gotta go." Troy leaves to find Ryan.

"I heard everything." Chad turns around and sees Melody.

**A/N: Ooo cliffy. I don't usually do cliffy since they're annoying. But I missed it. And the next few chapters is where Melody, you guess it, does something to break up Troy and Gabriella. So be prepared. And review, I noticed that if you update two or three days, you get more reviews. I'm trying that, but if you don't want me to do that and get the chapters done really fast, then I better see lots of great reviews. Thanks :D**


	8. Play His Own Game

**Chapter 8****: Play His Own Game**

"I heard everything." Chad turns around and sees melody.

"So what?" Chad asked raising his eyebrow.

"So I heard that Troy's going to ask me on a date."

"And? What's your point?"

"Just so you know, Troy and Gabriella already had a chance to be together and they blew it. So they don't deserve to get another chance. Troy is mine, not even Gabriella, that bitchy slut who thinks she's popular, is going to take him away from me."

"What makes you think that Troy is going to be your boyfriend after just one date? Gabriella is way nicer and prettier than you."

"Whatever." Melody walked away. She sees Gabriella at her locker. She walks over in her East High cheerleading uniform.

"Hi Gabi. How come you're not wearing your uniform, captain?"

"I'm changing into it when practice starts afterschool."

"Okay. Whatever. Anyways, Troy asked me out of a date!"

"Yeah. Good for you," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Just thought you'd like to know. Since he's my boyfriend now."

"What?!" Gabriella slammed shut her locker very hard, causing everyone to look at her.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. Didn't you know that?"

"That bastard," Gabriella mumbled. Melody heard that and smiled.

"Oh well. You should of made him your real boyfriend if you weren't that stubborn to get rid of Christian."

"Whatever. Have a nice life with him," Gabriella fakely smiled.

"You too." Melody walked away. Gabriella angrily walked to Troy's locker. She finds him not there, so she goes to Chad's locker. He's not there. _Where could he be? _She walks to Ryan's locker and sees Troy talking to Ryan. She hides behind a locker to eavesdrop.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for calling you gay today. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright. Everyone thinks that, so I'm used to it." Ryan smiled. "But I see the only person who took it seriously was Gabi."

"Yeah. We just overreacted in PE, so it was just a game."

"You like Gabi again?"

"Yeah. She's hot." Gabriella rolled her eyes, then she remembered what melody said. "Gotta go. Gonna ask Melody on a date." Gabriella went into a confused look.

"I thought you just said you liked Gabi."

"Yeah, but I need Melody to pretend to go out with me so Gabi will hurry and make her decision."

"What decision?"

"Of being my girlfriend. She's obviously taking a long time." Gabriella shook her head.

"Okay. Good luck." Ryan gave troy a thumbs up and Troy walked away, not noticing Gabriella hiding.

"Gabi, you can come out now." Gabriella turn to see Ryan smiling.

"How you know I…?"

"Cause that's the worst hiding place to eavesdrop. I couldn't believe Troy didn't notice."

"Oh. Well… yeah… gotta go!" Gabriella turn, but Ryan said something.

"You heard Troy is gonna pretend to go out with Melody."

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, turning around.

"What are you going to do?"

"Play his own game." Gabriella walks to her classroom.

"Ryan shook his head playfully. "Those two never change."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But I couldn't think of anything else. And just so you know, this story is about to end and there's no sequel for this since I'm thinking of a new story. It's all the East High gang with a way different personality than in the movie.**


	9. Promise Ring

**Chapter 9: Promise Ring**

Before lunch, Troy walks up to Melody's locker where Melody is looking in the mirror fixing her make-up.

"Hi Melody." Melody slammed her locker shut and hugged Troy. Troy hugged back awkwardly.

"Hi Troy. Sorry to hear about you and Gabriella. It's a shame," Melody said, fake sobbing

"Mel, I know you know about me and Gabriella's relationship, so stop acting."

"Okay fine. Obviously, you have something to ask me, so spill."

"I wanted to ask if…" Troy said, rubbing his neck.

"Yes!" Melody said quickly.

"…you'll pretend to go out with me?!"

"Pretend? Like you and Gabi?"

"Yeah. Gabriella's taking a long time deciding if she wants to be with me or not, so I want us to pretend we're dating so she could decide quicker."

"So you're gonna use me to get your girl? What do I look like?"

"Ummm… a guy-flirting-when-you-know-your-friend-likes-him girl?" Melody blush in embarrassment.

"But why me?"

"Because you're one of Gabriella's friends and I noticed you've been trying to flirt with me all week."

"How long?"

"Soon. Until Gabriella makes her decision."

"Fine." Troy took out his hand and Melody shook on it.

"C'mon let's go see Gabi!" Melody pulled Troy's hand and walked to Gabriella's locker where Gabriella is putting her books away and taking out her lunch.

"Hi Gabi!" Gabriella looks up to see Melody and Troy… hand in hand. Melody thought he would be jealous, but Gabriella smiled at them.

"You two are together?! That's so cute!" she said sarcastically. Melody didn't notice the sarcasm, but Troy did.

"Yeah. Adorable…" Troy mumbled.

"Well, thanks for the news flash. I gotta go eat lunch." Gabriella spread them apart and walk between them, bumping Troy on the shoulder. Troy let out a sigh and walked with Melody to the cafeteria.

* * *

Troy waited in line to pay for his bought lunch. As he stood there waiting, he thought about Gabriella's sarcasm. _Does she really mean that? Or is she just being supportive because Melody's her friend? Is she gonna think that I'm pretending dating Melody that she'll make her decision and dump me? I don't want that. I need to ask her personally. _He paid for his lunch and walked into the lunch room where the lunch tables are located. He walks to the middle table where all the basketball jocks and the cheerleaders sit. He wouldn't mind because Gabriella sits there with Taylor because Taylor's dating Chad. But then Melody would be there since she's a cheerleader. Uh oh, he's going to have to decide if he wants to sit next to Gabriella or Melody.

His worst nightmare begins now. There are two empty seats, one next to Gabriella and one next to Melody. Who does he choose?

"Troy!" He looks up to see Melody waving at him. He turns to look at Gabriella, who was talking to Taylor about something. He walked over and sat next to her. She gave him a weird look and he looked down and started eating his food. She smiled and looked up toward Melody, who shot a confused face to Troy. He didn't notice it.

"What are you sitting here for?" Gabriella asked him unnoticeable.

"Eating? I always sit here."

"You're supposed to sit with your girlfriend."

"I don't have to."

"Fine. Then I'll move."

"Wait…"

"Hey Mel! Do you want to switch seats? I want to talk to Brad." Brad was the football captain; he usually sits at the middle table because the cheerleaders are there.

Melody gladly accepted and got up with her lunch. Gabriella got up too with Taylor following so Gabriella could sit in Melody's seat and Taylor could sit in the empty seat.

Melody sat in Gabriella's seat and kissed Troy on the cheek. "Hi Troy."

"Hi." Troy looked down and continued eating without talking to Melody. She was blabbing something about being in the spa last week and stuff.

"Alright you guys. We have cheerleading practice afterschool in the gym. Since the basketball team has practice too in the gym, we have to share the gym with them," Gabriella announced. The basketball team started whistling and yelling at the fact they get to watch the girls shake their booties in front of them. Gabriella rolled her eyes with the rest of the cheerleaders following her move.

"We're going to have a new routine for the championship game next Friday, so be prepared. You don't have to wear your cheerleading uniform, just wear shorts and a t-shirt. No tank tops." The guys continue yelling. Gabriella looked at Troy, who wasn't joining the guys but smiling. Gabriella got up and threw her lunch away. The bell rings and the rest of the students gather their books and went to their classrooms.

* * *

At the locker room, Gabriella is changing into her t-shirt and shorts for cheerleading practice. As she gets out her CD for the routine, something falls out and onto the floor. She picks it up and looks at it. It was a promise ring that Troy gave her in sophomore year. It had a diamond cut in a square with red rubies around it. It was beautiful and Gabriella never let it out of her sight. She tried it on her right middle finger and imagined what it would look like if she was actually with Troy. After finishing admiring it, she tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off. She tried pulling again but it wouldn't budge. Gabriella gave up and walked off to the gym.

Taylor, Melody, and Sherry were talking about what song they were doing for the new routine when Gabriella comes in the gym. The cheerleading squad and the basketball team turn. Something was shining near Gabriella and when she walked over, it was a ring on her finger. The girls ran over to her and kept asking her questions.

"Who gave you that?" "That's so beautiful!" "Did Troy give you this?" The girls kept going on and on with the questions when Melody stopped them.

"You guys, give Gabi a break. I bet she just got it from a flea market," Melody said. The girls gasped at what Melody said. Troy looked up and sees Gabriella and Melody starting an argument.

"Oh no she didn't," Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"What makes you think that Mel?" Gabriella snapped back.

"Puh-lease. It looks fake from all the way over there," Melody said, pointing at the door that Gabriella came in. Troy's face was red with fury.

"And you think you own anything that's actually real?"

"Of course I do."

"Melody, shut up. You know Gabriella is the richest girl in school besides Sharpay. She doesn't own any fakes, that's for sure," Taylor snapped at her.

"Yeah and my Abercrombie shorts are fake," Melody said sarcastically.

"You know, Taiwan sells fake Abercrombie. Maybe that's where you got yours from," Gabriella snapped proudly. Melody looks like she was going to beat the crap out of Gabriella, but held it back if she wanted to stay on the squad. Troy chuckled silently.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Gabriella smiled.

"Yes,whatever. Admit defeat, Thomas." Gabriella clapped her hand for attention. "Okay, everyone, we're going to do a new routine. Our new song is 'Promise Ring' by Tiffany Evans featuring Ciara."

"That's a tight song! I love the beat!" one of the cheerleaders said.

"Is that what the ring is? A promise ring?" another cheerleader said. Troy smiled at the ring Gabriella's wearing. It was the ring he gave her during sophomore year. But why was she wearing it right now?

"Yes it is. Now let's get moving," Gabriella said.

"Is it from Troy?" another nosy cheerleader asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Troy, who was smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled back at him and turned to the girls. "Yes it is. He gave it to me during sophomore year. Now let's go!" Gabriella pushes them toward the benches. She presses play on the stereo and punches out some dance moves.

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat, cuz I need _

_Everybody to the floor (why?)_

_Cuz this beat is sick (yeah?) _

_It's time to rock (uh) _

_That's what it is _

_Tiffany's her name _

_Love is the game _

_And the only way to play _

_Is with this promise ring _

_Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's _

_Appreciated for all the things she does _

_With some sorta token of love _

_Cuz without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know) _

_And right then to my surprise (he) _

_Pulled out a small velour box _

_Pink ribbon tied _

_I'm wondering what's inside _

_He opened it and then he replied _

_He said I promise not to hurt you _

_I promise not to lie _

_I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life _

_I promise you forever _

_I promise you today (He said) _

_Would you wear my promise ring ( I said yes) _

_If ya break ya promise we breakin up _

_Got a couple things that I want _

_Walks in the park and sweet things _

_If I rock your promise ring _

_I could be pretty young thing _

_You could become my king _

_I gotta know you got me _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise _

_Yes, I'll rock your promise ring _

Gabriella stopped the music and panted. "Now… you…guys…do…it…" she said, still panting.

"Gabi, those moves are pretty hard," Taylor said.

"That's what gets us moving. If you guys don't try something difficult, then you can't succeed."

"Alright." The girls imitated Gabriella's moves slowly with Gabriella fixing it some times. Troy smiled at the fact that Gabriella chose a song about something that he gave her. He got caught off guard and didn't notice his dad yelling at him. His head shot up, looking at his dad and continued practicing.

After practice, all the girls left except for Gabriella because she needed to clean things up. Troy was the only one left in the gym because his dad made him practice a little more for dazing off. When he was done practicing, he ran up to Gabriella and poked her on the sides.

"Ow," Gabriella turned around to see Troy sweating and smiling, "oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Was that song dedicated to me?"

"No. It's just a song. Doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing the promise ring I gave you during sophomore year?"

"Because I was just trying it on and now I can't take it off. Stupid fingers had to grow."

"Well, it looks perfect on you." Troy took Gabriella's hand and the ring shined through the gym.

"Yeah it is. But it doesn't mean anything anymore."

"It still does. Love never expires." Troy kisses her hand and places it on his chest. "Just because I'm dating Melody, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

Gabriella pulled her hand away. "Yeah right. I know you guys are pre…"

"Pre what?"

"Nothing." Gabriella picked up her CD and her bag. "I'm gonna go. Just stay with Melody and make her happy." Gabriella walked off out of the gym, leaving Troy there watching her leave.

* * *

**A/N: Next is Sharpay's pool party! So get ready. And Melody will be there too, but a little later to see a little surprise coming from Troy and Gabi. Reviews please!**


	10. Troywee!

**Chapter 10: Troywee!**

Gabriella arrives at Sharpay's house. She's been there a couple of times, but it's been a long time since she came. She rings the doorbell which was the tune of Breaking Free. _Cool doorbell. _Sharpay gets the door, welcoming Gabriella into the house. They walked together to the pool where only Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, and Ryan were there.

"Where's everybody else?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy said he's gonna be a little late due to basketball practice with his dad. Zeke got up pretty late, so he's coming later. Jason is at his grandma's house so he has to drive ten minutes to here."

"Oh okay." Gabriella sits on one of the chairs and puts on her sun block on her skin. She had a brown bikini with pink and white polkadots on it with a white oversized tanktop and white Abercrombie shorts over it. She takes off the shorts and applies sun block to her legs when someone covered her eyes.

"I'll come into the pool with you later Taylor."

"What makes you think it's Taylor?" It was Troy. Stupid Troy.

"Go away," Gabriella said, removing Troy's hands from her eyes, "I'm putting on sun block."

"Okay fine. But you'll have to meet me at the pool later."

"Whatever." The doorbell rings again of Breaking Free. Troy smirked at Gabriella and she rolled her eyes. "I'll go get it." Gabriella gets up and walks to the door. She thought she would see either Zeke or Jason but instead she sees…

"Hi Gabi! Troy said you'd be here," Melody said.

"What are you doing here? This is only for the gang."

"And I can't be in the gang. Puh-lease. Troy invited me." Melody walked right in without taking off her shoes and walked to the pool.

"What she doing here?" Sharpay asked. Melody flashed a fake smile at them.

"Troy invited me. Duh." They all glared at Troy, who was shock to see Melody here.

"Mel, I told you, you don't have to come."

"But I want to come. You said they don't mind."

"I hope not," Troy mumbled.

"Troy, why is your girlfriend here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I specifically said no one outside the gang!" Sharpay yelled, bringing back her ice princess attitude from the past.

"And what if I'm not from the gang?" Melody snapped back at her. Sharpay looks down in defeat. Gabriella comes to the rescue.

"Then that means you can't be here," Gabriella snapped, almost in Melody's face.

"But I'm Troy's girlfriend."

"Doesn't give you the right to barge in everywhere."

"I'm not everywhere."

"Everywhere Troy is, you'd be there."

"So what?"

"So stop stalking Troy. Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he wants you around all the time." Melody turns to Troy and pouted at him.

"Do you want me to leave, Troywee?" Chad, Kelsi, and Taylor made gagging sounds. Melody glared at them, but they didn't stop.

"Uh guys? Is it okay if Melody stays?" Melody turns around to the gang while Troy's behind her making motion to not let her stay. The gang got the message, but Gabriella answered before the gang could say no.

"Sure Melody. Of course you can stay." Melody jumped up and down.

"Thanks Gabi. I know you're the greatest." Melody takes off her shirt and shorts, revealing a white one-piece. (Think of Paris Hilton's Burger King commercial with white instead of black.) Chad drooled in the swimming pool while Troy looks away in disgust.

"Like it Troy? I picked it out just for you." The gang looks at Troy.

"I've seen worse." The gang chuckled. The doorbell rings again and the whole gang including Melody went to get the door. Gabriella and Troy stayed behind.

"Gabi, why'd you get Melody stay?" Troy asked after a few seconds.

"Because Melody's your girlfriend. Don't you want her to stay?"

"Yeah, but it's only for the gang. You don't even like her."

"So? I can cooperate with a fake girlfriend." Gabriella's eyes went wide and clasp her mouth with her hand.

"You knew about me and Melody?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Then how come you said she was a fake girlfriend?" Gabriella looks down with her hand still over her mouth.

"Talk to me Gabi." Troy got out of the pool and walked up to her. Troy pushed his finger on her chin upward so he could see Gabriella's face.

"Do you know about me and Melody pretend dating?" Gabriella nodded her head slowly.

"Do you know why?" Gabriella nodded her head slowly again.

"Then how come you're not telling me your answer?"

"Because Melody likes you!" Gabriella suddenly yelled.

"But I don't like her! You know I like you!"

"You should have seen her face when you asked her out. She was so happy!"

"But she knew it was only pretend! And you saw how she acts toward you! Just like you were some piece of shit!"

"That's only because she knew you liked me, so she rubs it in my face!"

"Then how come you still consider her as a friend?! Because she's on the cheerleading squad?!"

"No. Because she knows that I pretended to go out with you to get rid of Christian! If I didn't support her, she'll tell everyone!"

"Didn't you care about my feelings?! How I had to go through her whining and crap?! She's so fucking annoying, damnit!"

"Shut up!" Gabriella pushed Troy into the pool. A few seconds later, he appears out of the water.

"What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk!" She tried to walk away, but something held her back. She felt someone pull her arm and she fell into the pool. She appears out of the water and before she got to open her eyes to yell at Troy some more, she felt someone's lips on hers. She tried not to kiss him back, but couldn't resist it since she hasn't tasted those lips in days. She pushes her tongue in his mouth and he opened his mouth to let her in.

They heard clapping and whistling. They pulled back and looked at the backyard door. All the gang were clapping and whistling at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella looks at Melody, who had tears in her eyes. She runs away from the crowd. Gabriella pushes Troy out of the way and gets out of the pool to run after Melody. She sees Melody sitting at the living room couch crying. She puts her hand on Melody's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Melody."

"No I'm sorry. I acted like a bitch and tried to take Troy away from you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I knew you liked Troy, but because you liked him, I had to get him too. He was yours so I thought if I had him, I'd be as popular as you."

"You're already popular. You don't need to be more popular."

"But everyone looks up to you. Everyone says hi to you and you say hi back. Everyone is your friend and you don't get angry at them when they do something wrong. You don't insult them and everyone likes you."

"I'm nice to everyone because I know how it's like to be ignored by the populars. They don't know your existence and I think that's unfair to all the geeky people. You knew I was a nerd myself."

"Yeah. No wonder."

"If you want people to like you and look up to you, you have to do nice things for other people. Don't just be with popular people to be popular. Do something out of the ordinary and be a trendsetter. That way you can be popular on your own without anyone's help."

"Thanks Gabi. I'm sorry for stealing Troy from you. You can have him back."

"Why don't you go tell him that?" Melody and Gabriella stands up and hug. They walk back outside to the pool to find everyone playing in the pool.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a second?" Melody asked.

"Sure." Troy gets out of the water and follows Melody into the house. Gabriella walks outside to the pool.

"So what did Melody do? Slap you, yell at you, or begged to let Troy be with her?" Sharpay said.

"No. She realized the truth." Troy walks back out and wraps his arms around Gabriella.

"Hey. I'm single again." Gabriella grinned at him.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying do you want the offer to be my girlfriend or leave it?"

"I'd say you have five seconds to make up my mind." Troy pressed his lips on hers for five seconds and pull back.

"What's your answer?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! I've been doing that lately. But anyways, this story is coming to an end in the next chapter. The next/last chapter is going to be Gabriella's answer slash graduation. I'll miss this story but I have a brand new story coming out and so I'll put the trailer up when I'm done with this story. By the way, I'm back from Taiwan, so it's updates everyday until school starts. And I can't wait for High School Musical 2 to premiere today! At the U.S. there's going to be a Suite Life of Zack and Cody marathon with the Road to High School Musical 2 episodes at the end of each episodes. Then the premiere of HSM 2!!! After that, it's a new Hannah Montana episode featuring the Jonas Brothers. So I'm really excited!!! Review lots please! It's your homework and if you don't do it, you will get detention with Ms. Darbus. Ahaha! I'm kind of high right now cause I'm drinking chocolate milk. And ya'll know chocolate has sugar in it.**


	11. Everyday

**Chapter 11: Everyday**

Gabriella taps her chin. "Do I really need to think for this?"

"If you want."

"I'd rather just cut to the chase and say yes." Troy smiled. He picked her up and spinned her around. Gabriella squealed while the rest of the gang congratulated them.

* * *

**A week later**

_We're All in This Together_

_And we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're All in This Together_

_And it shows when we stand _

_Hand in hand _

_Make our dreams come true_

The East High school song plays as the students sit in their assigned seats through the letter of their last name. They waited for the parents to sit in their seats and for the principal to pass out their diplomas.

Mr. Matsui comes up the stage and clears his throat. "Before we pass out our diplomas, we'd like our class valedictorian to come up and say a few words about our class of 2008. Here's Gabriella Montez!" The students yelled and cheered for Gabriella to get on stage. She stands behind the microphone in her red gown with her speech in her hands.

"I've been here at East High for three years. Not enough to know the school well, but enough to make very close friends and classmates. Everyone had their ups and downs, but still got through them without fights or arguments. In college, we students might think 'I wish I was in high school again where I could slack off and not do our homework.'" The crowd chuckles a little. "But life depends on us. How we face our problems. How we face life everyday, trying to make it perfect. But nobody's perfect. Everything happens for a reason. We should be proud of who we are and how we made who we are today. Graduates. We are students who are going straight into adulthood and dealing with responsibilities and not having anyone to help you. We know that because of each of you, East High is the best. And we will take the memories here with us to the rest of our lives. Thank you." The crowd claps wildly with Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan whistling. Mr. Matsui walks back to the microphones and starts announcing the students last name then first name.

_Baylor, Zeke. Bing, Louis. Bolton, Troy. Buccat, Michelle. _The gang goes wild as Troy and Zeke goes up to get their diplomas.

_Cross, Jason. Danforth, Chad. Denver, Jake. Deng, William. _The gang cheers wildly with Taylor jumping up and down for Chad as Jason and Chad goes up to get their diplomas.

_Eason, Alicia. Evans, Ryan. Evans, Sharpay. Fentos, Courtney. _The gang claps excitedly with Zeke yelling "Go honey!" as Ryan and Sharpay goes up to get their diplomas.

_McDonald, Connie. McKessie, Taylor. Montez, Gabriella. Neilson, Kelsi._The gang roars loudly with Troy, Jason and Chad pointing at them and saying "That's my baby!", "I'm gonna marry her someday!", and "You are the Music in Me!" as Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor walks up to get their diplomas. The names were soon called off to the end of the list. When Mr. Matsui finishes the last student, he yells into the microphone. "Go Wildcats class of 2008!!!" Everyone stands up and throws their cap up in the air.

The gang says goodbyes to their parents as they went to the locker room to change into their formal dresses and suits for the Wildcat Graduation Dance 2008. The guys take off their gowns and puts them into their temporary lockers. **A/N: I'm not going to describe what their dresses/suits look like because I hate describing clothes and you should know what it is. It's the HSM2 photoshoot. Don't know? Go look in my profile to see what it looks like. **The guys walk out the locker room and waits for the girls to come out.

All the girls were waiting for Sharpay to get ready since she didn't wear her dress during graduation. She wore an entire new outfit, said as a graduation outfit. Sharpay walks out and looks in the mirror for the last time before leaving the locker room. When they walked out, the guys slept on each other. The girls separate to place a kiss on the lips of their boyfriends. The guys wakes up except for Ryan, who Sharpay kicked in the shin to wake up.

They walked in the East High gym, no longer smelled like old gym socks and decorated at every inch of the walls and ceiling. People were already dancing so the gang went to find a table. The big tables were all taken, so they picked a regular sized table with chairs of 7. Sharpay and Gabriella had to sit on their boyfriends' laps to be seated at the table. The guys got up and went to go get drinks and Sharpay disappeared to somewhere. Then the light dimmed on Gabriella and another light dimmed on Troy.

"We had a special request for these two to sing a duet," the dj said.

"This must be a mistake," Troy said.

"We're not supposed to sing," Gabriella said, feeling Taylor and Kelsi pushing her up the stage. Troy was also pushed by Chad, Jason, and Zeke up the stage. They looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The dj gave them microphones and the music start. No, it's not The Start of Something New or Breaking Free. It's…

_Troy: Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

Gabriella remembered the time when she came back to Lava Springs, Sharpay's parents' club. That day while she was walking up to Troy who was on the stage, he was smiling.

_Gabriella: Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_Troy: It's our turn, and I'm loving_

_Where we're at._

Troy looks at her soft and innocent face. He was lucky to get a second chance with her and he knows this time, they're no ruining the chance.

_Troy and Gabriella: Because this moment's really _

_All we have_

_Troy: Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Gabriella: Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Troy: Gonna run_

_Troy and Gabriella: While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Gabriella walks up to Troy and puts her hand into his, interlining (don't know the word) their fingers together.

_Troy: Everyday_

_Troy and Gabriella: From right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Gabriella: Take my hand_

_Troy: Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Gabriella: Celebrate_

_Troy and Gabriella: Oh, everyday!_

Troy looks at the crowd and sees Sharpay smirking and Zeke's arms wrapped around her. He was going to give her a hard glare, but then he also wanted to thank her, so he smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Gabriella: They say that you should follow_

_Troy: And chase down what you dream_

_Gabriella: But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_Troy: What does it really mean?_

_Gabriella: No matter where we're going_

_Troy: It starts from where we are_

They watch as people walk to the dance floor and slow dances with their partners. The song was personally wrote from Kelsi, who wrote it because Sharpay took the "You are the Music in Me" music sheets from her and changed the whole song. At first, she dedicated the song to Troy and Gabriella. But after Sharpay stole it, she wrote another song, inspired by Troy and Gabriella.

_Gabriella: There's more to life_

_Troy and Gabriella: When we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you,_

_I've got the strength to start _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday _

_Of our lives,_

_Wanna find you there_

_Gabriella: Wanna hold on tight_

_Troy and Gabriella: Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday_

Gabriella looks back at the past month. Troy and she had gone from enemies to friends to lovers. _I guess we are meant to be. _Everyone's been telling them that after they broke up, but they didn't believe it. Until now.

_Troy: From right now_

_Gonna use our voices _

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Gabriella: Oh, everyday_

_Troy: We're taking it back_

_We're doing it here _

_Together_

_Gabriella: It's better like that_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever!_

_Troy and Gabriella: We're not gonna lose_

_Cause we get to choose_

_That's how it's gonna be!_

_Troy: Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Gabriella: Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Troy: Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_Troy and Gabriella: And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith._

The gang runs up to the stage with a few people who were there the other day. They started singing the background vocals

_All: Everyday _

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday _

_From right now,_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Everyday!_

_Live everyday!_

_Love everyday!_

_Live everyday!_

_Love everyday! _

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Gabriella: Everyday!_

Troy smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Gabriella pulled back and grinned like she just won the lottery. She knew she was going to be safe in college. With Troy by her side.

"Over the years, you had made my life wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: THE ENDING!!! I know it's so sad, but you knew I had to end it. I was getting tired of the story anyways. No, there will be no sequel for this story. If you'd like to start a sequel, tell me so I can advertise you to get people to read the sequel of this story. But I'm gonna work on a new story so this story is done. Thanks for all the reviews. Can't name them all, but you know who you are.**


	12. Author's Note For Sequel

**I'm sorry that all of you want a sequel. But I don't want to because**

**1. The story's starting to bore me.**

**2. I have more ideas for stories so I want to get started on that.**

**3. I only did this story because I tried to make a similiar story to "Some Like It Hot" story. I really liked it, so I tried to make a similiar story. I forgot the author's username. But then now it just really bores me.**

**If you guys really like it, you can start a sequel yourself. Just tell me that you're starting the sequel to my story and then I'll advertise you in my future stories saying that you're making a sequel to my story. And I'll tell them to read my story before they read yours, so they get the story. I'm just really tired of this story. I'm getting tired of Break Through the Crowd too, but I decided to finish the story before I start my other ideas. I'm sorry I can't write a sequel for this story. But feel free to read my other stories. Just because this story is over, doesn't mean my writing days are over. Thanks**

-Carol :D


End file.
